Torn
by CaptainSparrow09
Summary: Speed and Calleigh were happily married before he went into a coma. Now he's awake and life isn't what he remembered it to be. It's a stupid title but all will be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own anyone you don't recognize. Everyone else belongs to Anthony Zuiker.

------S/C-------

Calleigh leaned back into the strong chest pressed up behind her and a set of arms wrapped around her.

"Good morning."

"Morning." Calleigh mumbled, closing her eyes as the lips that went with the arms kissed her neck. She rolled over and looked into a pair of dark eyes. Calleigh leaned over and kissed her husband as the phone rang. She leaned over him and answered it. "Hello?"

"Calleigh? It's Dr. Tanner."

"Oh hi. Uh... what's going on?" Calleigh listened and froze. "Um... really? Okay. Thank you."

She turned the phone off and felt tears spring into her eyes. She tried to push them away but they fell anyway.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"That was Dr. Tanner." Calleigh whispered. "Eric, Tim's awake and um... he's asking for me."

"He... what? He said that there was no chance of him coming out of the coma." he said.

"I know. I have to go."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. I'd... I'd rather you not. You understand right?"

"Yeah." Eric nodded, the shock plainly written on his face.

--------S/C-------

Calleigh entered the room and saw Alexx and Horatio were already there. Alexx walked over to her and smiled.

"You didn't say anything did you?" Calleigh asked quietly. Alexx shook her head.

"Where's Eric?"

"At home. I didn't want... I didn't want something being said."

"Oh. Hey Timmy, look who finally came." Alexx said. Tim looked over and his eyes locked with Calleigh's.

"Hi." she smiled weakly.

"We'll leave you two alone for a few minutes." Horatio said and he and Alexx left the room. Calleigh sat down and looked over Tim.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Pretty good. How've you been?"

"Fine." Calleigh rubbed her eyes and saw the look on Tim's face. She quickly put her hand down.

"Well that's new." he finally said. "Or did you always have that? It doesn't look like the one I gave you. So there's a new guy huh?"

"He's not really new." Calleigh mumbled as the door opened. "Tim... I um... I married Eric."

Eric quickly stepped out of the room and leaned against the wall. Tim stared at Calleigh.

"You what?"

"I married Eric."

"Really..." Tim said slowly, thinking this all through. "So... do you always marry people from your work or are we just special?"

"Tim..."

"You know we had all worked together for so long I don't know what to think."

"Will you stop?" Calleigh asked, tears clouding her vision. "They said that you weren't going to wake up!"

"So I go into a coma and suddenly you fall in love with my best friend?"

"It wasn't like that!"

"Apparently it was or was it always that way? Was I never really that important? Was it always Eric? Then... 'Hey he's practically dead so, let's get married!'" Tim snapped angrily.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you." Calleigh muttered, wiping her cheeks.

"Oh no. I'm glad you did. At least this way, when I come out of here I won't act like an idiot trying to be with you. I hope you're very happy Calleigh."

She stood up and walked out. Eric pondered the thought of going in and yelling at Tim, but ran after Calleigh.

"Hey, honey, shh..." he pulled her into his arms and she cried into his shoulder.

"I feel so bad." she mumbled. Truth be told, Eric felt bad too.

---------S/C---------

A/N: Like? Don't Like? Want it to stop? Tell me. I'm kinda hesitant with this story. You tell me what you want.


	2. Chapter 2

The next month was painfully slow for Calleigh. She couldn't help thinking about Tim, who was now residing on Alexx's couch. She didn't want him coming back to work, knowing that he would have to work with her and Eric. Today, he would be back in the Trace lab and Calleigh wanted nothing more than to avoid him. That didn't happen though. Everyone met in the break room to get their cases. Horatio paired Calleigh up with Speed, which pissed them both off.

Calleigh quickly grabbed the keys and headed out to the Hummer. Tim slowly followed her and slid into the passenger seat without a word. Their crime scene was about a half hour away and with traffic, it was an hour. Calleigh drummed her fingers impatiently against the steering wheel. Tim sighed and leaned back against the head rest, giving Calleigh a sideways glance. She hadn't changed in the past three years.

"Can you call Tripp and tell him we'll be a bit late?" Calleigh asked, trying to sound friendly. How do you be friendly with the man you left though? And for his best friend at that?

"Still the same cell phone number?"

Calleigh sighed and handed Tim her cell phone.

"It's in the contacts." she said and listened as Tim talked to Frank. He handed her back the phone and settled back into his seat. "So um... how've you been?"

"Alexx's couch is pretty comfy." Tim said, a bitter tone in his voice. Calleigh bit back a sigh.

"Can we please try to be civil towards one another?" she asked.

"Calleigh, you left me."

"I'm sorry. Am I supposed to stop my life because you're... in a coma and had no chance of waking up? What would you have done Tim if you were in my position and I was the one in the coma?"

"I would've held out hope that you came out of it and would've stayed by your side." he snapped. "But obviously we don't have the same outlook on things. Also, I wouldn't have gone and married your best friend. Man, you two were probably the most important things to me. Nothing could replace you as my wife and nothing could replace him as my best friend. Then I go and decide to land myself in the hospital for three years and you two are married when I come out of it."

"Well you know what? Think about it this way." Calleigh said icily. "You were as good as dead practically. What if you had died? Would you still be pissed at me for marrying Eric?"

"This isn't about marrying Eric! This is about me not knowing what was going on when I was conscious. How do I know you two weren't together? Because I find it very hard that for three years all I heard was 'Tim, I love you' and now Eric is hearing, 'Eric, I love you.'" he yelled. "How do I know that you weren't cheating on me with him?"

Calleigh hit the breaks so she didn't hit the car in front of them.

"What?"

"How. Do. I. Know. You. Weren't. Cheating. On. Me. With. Him." Tim repeated slowly, as though he was talking to a three-year-old. Calleigh felt her stomach drop, a hurt feeling in her heart, and stared at Tim, an angry gleam radiating off her green eyes.

"How can you even think such a thing? I loved you more than anything!"

"Yeah I thought I knew that, obviously I was wrong."

Calleigh pushed back the tears threatening to fall and kept on driving.

--------S/C-------

Tim glanced up when the doors to Trace swung open. Eric walked in and tossed a few evidence envelopes onto the table.

"Can you run these?"

"I'm working my case." Tim looked back down at his work.

"It's just a few things Speed."

"Eric, you know how to work the machines." he muttered bitterly. "You can do it."

"What's got you so pissed off?"

"Oh I dunno. Maybe it's because you're screwing my wife---ex-wife." Tim kept on working. Eric slammed his hands down onto the table and glared over at Tim.

"You're a jackass you know that?"

"Why thank you Eric. I didn't seem to notice."

"You told me that if anything ever happened to you, then take care of her."

"I told you to watch out for her not fucking marry her. So how long has this really been going on?"

"About four months after everything happened." Eric replied. "Not that it's any of your business."

"I think it is my business." Tim said, finally looking up. "Do you think I would've done the same to you?"

"What? Marry my wife if I had no chance of ever coming out of a coma?"

"Well apparently I did have a chance because in case you didn't notice, I'm sitting right here."

"That's not what the doctor told us. I'm sorry. I can't change what happened."

Tim bit back a comment but he was thinking about the word, 'divorce.' Horatio overlooked the boys from his office and sighed. This wasn't going to be easy getting everyone used to this. For three years, his team had adjusted to not having him around. For three years, Calleigh adjusted to not having him around. But it was going to take a while for Tim to see that or realize he had to adjust to his new life too.


	3. Chapter 3

Tim walked towards Ballistics and stopped. Why was he going in there? Oh right, Calleigh paged him, saying she had something about their case. Tim still didn't move. He didn't want to go down there. It was too... Calleigh. Finally, Tim gathered up his courage and walked through the door.

"There you are." Calleigh said quietly, not looking up. "I got a match between Palmer's gun and the bullet from the vic."

"Okay." Tim mumbled. "It's a .25 like you said right?"

"Mhmm. So you better go get Frank."

Tim hesitantly lifted his hand and rested it onto Calleigh's shoulder. She tried to ignore the spark that she felt.

"I'm sorry about... before." he said.

"It's okay. You have every right to be angry." Callegih muttered, looking up at Tim. Ryan stood in the doorway and cleared his throat.

"Uh... I'm sorry to break this up."

"You weren't breaking anything up Ryan."

"It was already broken up." Tim said dryly. "What do you want?"

"The prints at the crime scene belong to Alex Palmer."

"Well this was a quick case. Idiot left everything behind." Tim muttered. He glanced over at Calleigh and she tried to hide the upset look on her face. It didn't get past him though.

---------S/C--------

"Are you going to eat?" Alexx asked. Tim looked up from his plate and smirked. "I mean, you treat me to lunch but then you don't eat anything. I feel bad."

"You didn't do anything."

"Ah... but someone did something."

"More like someones." Tim mumbled, picking at his french fries. He chewed on one thoughtfully and gave Alexx a look, which she returned sympathetically.

"Timmy, she was so upset when you went into the coma. I mean... she sees you being taken away, we sat at the hospital for hours before we got answers. Finally the doctor came out and explained everything."

"I got shot and the fall down the stairs put me in the coma." Tim finished. "I heard that."

"You're lucky you're not dead. It's not your fault. Damn patrol should've cleared the house."

"At this point, I'd like to be dead."

"I'm not going to talk to you if you've got this sullen attitude thing going on." Alexx said. "When you landed, you hit your head, badly. The doctor said that there was no possible way that you were going to come out of it and that there was nothing that any of us could do. Calleigh was devastated. She didn't talk to anyone. Finally Eric went to your house to see if there was anything he could do."

"And he did a whole lot." Tim said. "I bet he was happy."

Alexx raised an eyebrow.

"Oh don't give me that. He's always loved Calleigh."

"Why are you acting like you're five?"

"Because it's true. He told me. He told me the night that I asked her to marry me. He was pissed so he went and got drunk and spilled his secrets to me." Tim said. "Now I guess the feeling was mutual."

"Tim, you've got to come to your senses." Alexx said. "Do you think she would've married you if she didn't love you? Things happened."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I have to get back to the lab." he muttered.

----------S/C---------

The next few weeks went by rather quickly. Calleigh and Eric steered away from Tim and Tim steered away from Calleigh and Eric. Tim was now paired up with Ryan or Horatio for most of the cases because Horatio did not want anymore fighting to start. Tim got his apartment and slowly, he and Ryan became friends.

"Hey." Ryan poked his head into the Trace lab after work one night. "I'm going out with some friends. Wanna come?"

Tim sighed and shook his head.

"I'm fine."

"Please?"

"No, Ryan. I uh... I got stuff to do."

"Really? Reading a good science book?" he teased. "Speed, it'll be good for you."

"I don't feel like going out tonight." he muttered. "I'm gonna stay a while later tonight anyway. Got some work to catch up on."

Ryan tried another approach.

"My sister's friend... she's heard about you. Wants to meet you."

"Ryan, I'm not up for dating."

"Look, I heard about the you/Calleigh/Eric triangle thing going on." he said. Tim looked highly pissed off.

"The what?"

"Oh it's water cooler talk." Ryan added. "Everyone's saying that there's stuff going on between the three of you."

"Ryan, you weren't here six years ago. See, I started dating Calleigh. Five years ago we got engaged. Four years ago, we got married. We were married for a year before I went into a coma. See, I was at a crime scene at some house and the scene wasn't cleared because some stupid Patrol newbie, didn't check a closet. So I was by the stairs and I got shot. Took a good fall. That put me in a coma, apparently one I didn't have a chance of coming out of. Now I'm awake and my wife— ex-wife married my best friend— ex-best friend. There is no secret affair going on. There's no fighting. So you can tell Valera to stop spreading rumors about me."

"Please come out with me. I'm not going to stop bugging you until you relent."

Tim sighed and packed his evidence away. Maybe a night out was what he needed.


	4. Chapter 4

Calleigh went through her closet and saw a box in the back. Frowning, she grabbed it and sat on the floor with it.

"I'm home. Cal?"

She looked up and saw Eric walk into their bedroom.

"Hey. I thought you were at the lab."

"I was but no cases were coming in so H told me to go home." Eric replied. "What do you have?"

"Some stuff from... the house." Calleigh mumbled. "Do you have his address?"

"That's like asking a monkey if it can talk. No. He hasn't spoken to me since I fought with him in Trace."

"I'm sure Horatio has it." Calleigh grabbed the phone and Eric watched her talk for a while. "Okay. Thanks Horatio."

She tossed the phone onto her bed and with Eric's help stood up.

"I'm off." she smiled, grabbing the box. She leaned in and kissed him lightly. "I'll be back later."

"Okay."

----------S/C--------

Calleigh walked up to Tim's apartment and knocked on the door. She heard someone laugh and a door shut. The door opened and Calleigh's eyebrows raised.

"Um..." she glanced at the woman, who was dressed in a button-down shirt and Calleigh was quite sure nothing else. "Is this 4B?"

"Babe, who is it?"

Calleigh's eyebrows raised higher, if that was possible.

"Timmy, do you know her?" the woman asked, twirling a piece of her blonde hair around her finger.

"Yeah." Tim smiled. "That's my ex-wife. What's going on Calleigh?"

"Um... I... we... I... her..." she stammered. "Obviously I was intruding on something."

She shoved the box into Tim's chest angrily.

"Some things I didn't get rid of. The keys to the Ducati are in there as well."

"You kept it?" Tim asked, a surprised tone in his deep voice.

"It's in storage downtown." Calleigh replied. "Um... I'll go."

Tim watched her disappear down the hallway and closed his door. She seemed shocked to see he had a visitor. She kept the Ducati. Why keep something she had hated? Tim shook his head and walked away from the door.

-----------S/C---------

Ryan looked up as Tim walked into the break room a few days later.

"Hey." he nodded. "Haven't heard from you in a few days."

"Your sister's friend, Tiffany, is a psycho. She didn't leave my apartment for two days." As Tim said this last sentence, Calleigh walked in.

"Fun time huh?" Ryan smirked.

"Oh the best. Non-stop. Couldn't get her to leave."

"Must really like you."

"I guess."

"Gonna call her?"

"Give her some time to relax."

Calleigh rolled her eyes at the conversation. Tim noticed this and realized what Calleigh was thinking. He brushed past her and smirked.

"Jealous?"

"No. I mean, I've moved on. Why can't you?"

"Exactly. Sorry you got uh... embarrassed." Tim said, grabbing a soda.

"I wasn't embarrassed."

"Mhmm. Okay."

"I wasn't." Calleigh assured. "I see you've changed your ways."

"Pardon?"

"She doesn't seem to click with you. I mean, I never opened a door in your clothes and ONLY your clothes."

"What the hell went on?" Ryan asked.

"I had to drop some things off and Tim had a little visitor." Calleigh replied. "Where did you find her Speed? The street corner? Sure as hell acted like it."

She twirled a lock of her hair around her finger and acted stupid.

"Oh Timmy, do you know her?" she mimicked.

"Thought you weren't jealous."

"I'm not. I just think you can do better than some cheap whore."

Ryan stared at the pair in shock and Tim's eyes were wide, then he narrowed them.

"When the hell did you grow a spine?"

Calleigh ignored the question and walked out.

"You know, you shouldn't piss her off right?" Ryan finally asked.

"I was married to her Ryan!" Tim exclaimed. "I lived with her for two and a half years. I've pissed her off way more than some little petty fight like this."

"This isn't petty. This is because of.."

"The love triangle?" Tim scoffed. "No triangle Ryan! Spread that around."


	5. Chapter 5

Tim sat in the Trace lab and stared off into space. Why was he being so nasty? Down in Ballistics, Calleigh was thinking the same thing; well why was she being so nasty. Why was she so jealous of whoever that woman was in Tim's apartment? She had a new life, one that didn't have to include Tim Speedle.

'**Probably because you love him.'**

'_No I love Eric.' _

'**Bull shit Calleigh.'**

'_It's the truth. My feelings for Tim disappeared a long time ago and after Monday, they disappeared for good.' _

'**Liar, liar, pants on fire.' **

Calleigh gritted her teeth and walked over to the firing range. Why was she fighting with herself? She knew what she wanted and that was being married to Eric Delko.

-----------S/C---------

Calleigh sighed and rested her forehead against the back stop. Today was the annual softball game between the day/night shifts. Tim was up at bat and all she heard was Tiffany cheering him on. He glanced behind him and grinned up at her and Tiffany seemed to melt.

'This is not right.' Calleigh thought, sitting down next to Ryan. 'He... he deliberately brought her here.'

"Who brought who here?" Ryan asked.

"Oh God I said that out loud didn't I?" Calleigh asked. "Tim brought Tiffany."

"Jealous?"

"No dammit! Why does everyone think that?"

"Because you're acting like it." Ryan said slowly as Eric rounded third base and slid home, thanks to Tim hitting a double. "So words says there's this triangle going on between you three. Maybe it'll become a square now that Tiffany's in the picture."

"I thought she was like... a one night stand sorta thing. Not three months!"

"Yeah he's pretty serious about her. But... you moved on right? No reason why you should be... jealous."

"Ryan, keep your nose out of other people's business." Calleigh snapped angrily, walking away. Later that day, after day shift beat night shift, she walked over to Tim, who was currently manning the grill.

"Hi." he looked over at her. "Want something?"

"No I'm not hungry." Calleigh replied, trying to forget how good of a cook Tim was. "So you're pretty serious about this girl huh?"

"Who? Tiffany? Yeah she's okay." he shrugged, looking back at the grill. He flipped a few burgers over and looked back at Calleigh. "Why?"

"You two seem... happy together." she muttered, eyeing Tiffany, who was currently talking with Alexx. "She gets along with everyone."

"Yeah." Tim nodded. "Well this is probably the most you've talked to me since I've been around again."

"I've decided that we've gone our separate ways." Calleigh said. "We were friends before I don't see why we still can't be."

"It kinda changes after you marry and then divorce the person."

"Why are you such a jackass?"

"Language Calleigh!" Tim smirked. "I thought you didn't talk like that."

"Honestly, why are you?"

"It's hard, being near you. All I can think about when I see you is how you betrayed me."

"Can't you forget that?"

"No. Not really. I'm not talking to Eric. Why should I talk to you? That's a bit unfair isn't it?"

"It wouldn't be if you forgave us. You have to understand what all of us went through."

"What all of you went through." Tim murmured. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Calleigh replied.

"Why did you marry Eric?"

"I spent more time with him and slowly we developed a relationship. He loves me Tim and I love him."

"That's very poetic. What if you spent more time with H?"

Calleigh laughed.

"That's different. Horatio is like my father." she replied.

"I thought Eric was like your brother."

"You were too at first." Calleigh said, then walked away. Tim stared at her retreating figure and pushed all the thoughts in his mind away.

---------S/C--------

"You're going to the conference?" Calleigh asked. Eric nodded.

"For a week." he replied. "You gonna be okay?"

"Baby, I am a southern woman. I can take care of myself just fine." Calleigh said, smiling brightly. Eric smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I've heard that too many times."

Tim nonchalantly listened to the couple's conversation and his cell phone ringing, brought him out of his thoughts.

"Speedle."

"Hey."

"Oh hi. What's going on?" Tim asked. "Yeah. Tonight? Alright. I love you too."

Calleigh glanced over at him as he snapped his cell phone shut. He gave her a smirk and walked out. She sighed, tried to ignore the frustration she was feeling, and focus on her husband. She didn't have to worry about Tim. He was a big boy. He could take care of himself. Calleigh didn't care who he was dating. Okay yes she did but... Eric. She had Eric and that was more than enough. Just to satisfy herself, Calleigh leaned over and kissed Eric deeply, running her hand up and down his chest.

"I love you." he murmured, resting his forehead against hers. Suddenly, Calleigh found it hard to say back.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm fine." Calleigh assured, licking her spoon free of any trace of ice cream. "Will you stop worrying about me Eric?"

"I just care Cal."

"I know you do honey but nothing is going to happen to me. Relax, enjoy the conference."

"Okay. Will you call Horatio if you need anything?"

"Yeah. Alright. I'm gonna go to bed now. I love you."

"I love you too. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Mhmm." Calleigh hung the phone up and walked into the living room, turning her movie back on as she sat down. She must've dozed off because she heard someone in the kitchen. Calleigh froze, hoping she was just dreaming. But she wasn't. Her intruder walked up the stairs, not knowing she was there. Calleigh stealthily moved off the couch, grabbed her gun out of it's hiding place and grabbed the phone, dialing 911.

"911."

"This is CSI Duquesne. I need back up and Horatio Caine—," Calleigh was cut off by a fist flying at her mouth. She stumbled back into the coffee table, landing on it roughly. The other intruder grabbed the phone out of her hand and tossed it behind him.

--------S/C-------

"Calleigh?"

Her eyes fluttered opened and saw Horatio in front of her.

"Horatio..." She tried to sit up and groaned at the pain she was in.

"Take it easy Cal." he ordered gently. Calleigh heard the door open and Tim walked in.

"You okay?" he asked, a worried tone in his voice.

"I think. Did you catch the guys?"

"No. We're going to though." Horatio promised. "I want you to go to the hospital."

"I'm fine Horatio." Calleigh insisted.

"Speed, take her." he said, ignoring her.

"Don't call Eric."

"I won't."

--------S/C--------

"She's fine." Dr. McMahon said. "Just a bit bruised."

"Thanks." Tim nodded.

"Can I go home?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah. There's nothing wrong with you. I just need Mr. Speedle to sign your discharge papers."

"Okay."

Dr. McMahon walked away and came back a few minutes later, papers and pen in hand. Tim signed the papers quickly and led Calleigh away to his Explorer.

"Are you okay?" he asked, starting the ignition. Calleigh nodded.

"Why are you doing this? I've been nothing but rude to you." she said.

"I've been nothing but rude to you either." Tim said. "I think we should start over."

"Are you taking me home?"

"My place. Your house is a crime scene."

"I need clothes Tim."

"We'll stop by then."

For the first time, Calleigh noticed his attire.

"Were you out?" she asked. Tim nodded.

"Horatio paged me to get over to your place ASAP. So I dropped everything and left Tiffany in some fancy restaurant. She called me a few minutes later and said that my job means more to me than she does and we broke up."

"I'm sorry."

"I had to come anyway. I was worried about you."

Calleigh looked over at Tim but he didn't say anymore.

--------S/C-------

Calleigh sighed as she tossed and turned in Tim's guest room, trying to go to sleep. All she kept seeing when she closed her eyes was her attacker. She got out of bed and walked into the hallway, staring at Tim's closed door. Finally, Calleigh opened it and watched Tim sleep peacefully. She smiled and turned to walk out.

"What's wrong?" his groggy voice asked. Calleigh looked at him and saw Tim had propped himself up on his elbow.

"I can't sleep." she replied. Tim nodded and patted the bed next to him. Calleigh raised an eyebrow and Tim cocked his head.

"I'm not going to do anything to you." he yawned. Calleigh crawled into bed next to him and they stared at each other for a while. "You can stay here while Eric's gone. I wouldn't want to be alone in that house."

"Thanks Tim." she said quietly. It surprised her how fast she drifted off to sleep but Tim didn't. He watched her intently, missing this. Missing them sleeping together. Well... they weren't sleeping together. Tim sighed inwardly and wrapped his arm around Calleigh's waist. She moaned lightly and moved closer to him. Tim couldn't complain.

---------S/C--------

Calleigh woke up the next morning and stared at Tim's bare chest. She squeaked and moved away from him.

"Wake up!" she poked his cheek and he twitched, then woke up.

"What?" he mumbled, scratching his head.

"What happened?" Calleigh asked.

"Huh?"

"We didn't..." Calleigh couldn't bring herself to say it.

"We were together for four years and now you're acting silly over asking me if we had sex?" Tim asked. "Unfortunately no. You went straight to bed when you came in here."

"Oh." Calleigh felt stupid. "Well um... do you want me to make you breakfast?"


	7. Chapter 7

Tim knocked lightly on the door leading into Ballistics, causing Calleigh to turn around.

"Hey." she smiled, making Tim's knees go weak. "What's up?"

"Shift ended a few hours ago." he replied, walking over to her. Calleigh glanced at the clock and turned red.

"Why were you still here?"

"Trying to finish up some of my evidence. You want to get something to eat?"

"That would be nice." Calleigh nodded. She went to reach for a notepad and her elbow hit the gun she was working on, making it fall to the ground. She and Tim bent down to grab it and they bumped heads. "I'm sorry."

"No. I am." Tim muttered sheepishly. He looked up at Calleigh and she smiled slightly as she stood up. Tim stood up as well and before either of them knew what was going on, Tim had Calleigh pressed up against the table, his lips on hers. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. In the back of her mind, something was telling Calleigh that this was wrong and it would come back to bite her in the ass but frankly, she didn't care. Yes she did. Who was she kidding? Calleigh pushed Tim away and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Cal, I... I'm sorry." he stammered. She just stared at him, breathing heavily. Wasn't this what she wanted? For Tim to be back and she'd have her life back? Yes she was happy with Eric but this was Tim, who she had loved, still loved. Calleigh pulled him back to her and kissed him softly. Tim sighed against her mouth and pulled back. "We can't."

"Yes we can."

"We're not married anymore." Tim reminded. "You've got Eric."

Calleigh sighed and looked at him.

----------S/C---------

A few weeks later...

Calleigh bit her lip and sat down on her couch, waiting for Eric to come home. She heard the garage door open and a few minutes later Eric walked in. He smiled at the back of her head and sat down on the arm of the couch.

"Why did we get married?" Calleigh asked. Eric looked down at her.

"What?"

"Why did we get married?"

"Because we wanted to."

"Why did you marry me?"

"Because I love you. I always have." Eric replied. Calleigh sighed. Knowing that made this even harder. "Why did you marry me?"

"I was sick of being alone. I... I figured if I could replace Tim with someone else then my life would go back to the way it was. Eric, don't get me wrong. I love you but..."

"But you love Speed more." he said flatly. Eric smiled slightly. "I kind of realized, you know. We haven't been the same since he came back."

Calleigh gave him a sympathetic smile and squeezed his leg.

"We'll still be friends right?"

"Yeah. I don't think I ever had you to begin with." Eric said. "You always were Speed's."

Calleigh leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Then you'll divorce me?" she asked. Eric nodded.

"Yeah."

"It's for the best Eric." Calleigh said. "Were we happy?"

When Eric truly thought about it, he realized the past three years had been a lie. They weren't happy. They were just using each other to get what they needed.

"I have to go talk to Tim." Calleigh mumbled, hugging Eric tightly. She slipped her wedding ring off and handed it to him. "I'm sorry this happened."

She walked out of the house, leaving Eric feeling lonely and dejected. Speed always had everything. He was Horatio's favorite, even though Horatio wouldn't admit it. He had the girl, the girl Eric was madly in love with.

----------S/C---------

Calleigh knocked on Tim's door and waited anxiously. She was surprised to see Tiffany open the door, this time she was at least decently clothed.

"Oh. It's you."

"What are you doing here?"

"Finishing up some business." Tiffany replied, a small smile on her face.

"She came to get a few things." Tim said, appearing in the doorway. "You finished?"

Tiffany nodded and roughly brushed past Calleigh. Tim pulled her into the apartment and she kissed him deeply.

"I talked to Eric." she said, resting her forehead against his. "We're getting a divorce."

"Is it wrong to feel happy about this?" Tim asked, teasingly. Calleigh giggled and closed her eyes, a tear trailing down her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't tell him about when he was at the conference."

"He doesn't need to know."

"Well he's gonna find out." Calleigh whispered. Tim sat down on his couch and pulled her into his arms.

"You're gonna tell him?"

"No. Remember when we kissed at the lab, then came back here, and made love?"

How could Tim forget? It was the best night he had had in a long time. He nodded and looked at Calleigh.

"I was at the doctor's today. She um... she said I'm five weeks pregnant."

"A... a baby?"

Calleigh nodded and Tim pulled her back into his arms.

"I love you Calleigh." he murmured, kissing her passionately.

"I love you too." she smiled. "You're happy about this?"

"Of course I am!" Tim exclaimed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know what we're going to tell everyone. I mean... I'm with you, then with Eric, and now I'm back with you..."

"Everything's gonna be fine. Let's not worry about what we're going to tell everyone now."

Calleigh nodded and Tim kissed her. For the first time, Calleigh actually felt whole again.

----------S/C----------

Tim stared through the nursery window at the squirming, pink bundle in front of him. He heard someone walk up next to him and saw it was Eric.

"Alexx told everyone." he said quietly. "A girl huh?"

"Yeah. Eric, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I think this is the first time we've talked in about four years."

"Yeah." Tim laughed slightly.

"I'm glad you two are back together." Eric said.

"I thought you loved her."

"I'd rather her be happy. I don't want it to be like this anymore, us not talking."

"We were acting pretty stupid huh?" Tim smirked.

"Yeah." Eric agreed, a smile on his face. "Remember we swore we'd never fight over a girl?"

"Mhmm but we never figured we'd fall for the same one." Tim said. "You're like a brother to me Delko. Past year's been rough, not having you to joke around with or confide in."

"Promise we won't fight over another girl?" he smirked. Tim laughed.

"Uh... I think I'll stick with my wife." he grinned. "So you can take the next one."

"Deal." Eric nodded. They awkwardly hugged and Eric snickered. "Congratulations. And uh... good luck."

"Why you don't think I can handle a responsibility like this?" Tim asked as they walked away.

"You're not the brightest crayon in the box."

"I resent that. I can take care of a baby."

"Mhmm. Next eighteen years are gonna be hell for you Speed. Especially since it's a girl. Boyfriends, mood swings, broken nails..."

"You're gonna give me nightmares but then again, looking at you already does."

"That was low."

the end


End file.
